Molly: Secrets Revealed Part 2
by zencando
Summary: Also Great Gummi Adventure Part 2. Rebecca recalls the life she had with Cubbi and Sunni in her younger years.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Secrets Revealed: Part 2

I do not own Tale Spin. I do not own Gummi Bears. I do not own Gargoyles. This story is only for entertainment purposes.

When the building exploded.

I died.

My life for the past 19 years, was literally blown up in my face.

I never even got to say goodbye, or tell her how proud she made me. She was just gone.

The heat of the fire reached my face. Nothing else mattered to me. My Molly had just been killed,

and I felt a pain I thought I would never feel again. A pain that had been dulled since I lost her father Cubbi.

I had just dropped the phone.

I screamed.

Then she was gone.

That fire ball flying towards the window was of no concern to me.

Let it hit me.

Take me to my Cubbi.

Take me to my Mol-! Molly?

"DUCK!"

I moved just in time to see a soot covered bear with flying through the window.

"YEOOOOUCH! HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT!"

Molly dropped the now glowing red glider and was covered from head to toe in smoke from the fire.

"Molly? Your alive!"

I hugged her never wanting to let her go. She was alive! I broke down crying, thanking whatever god allowed this miracle to occur.

"Oh come on mom! If there is one thing I have learned from you and Baloo, its that it will take a lot more than a little fire to stop me!"

I don't fully understand why, but I pushed her at arms length and slapped her.

"A little fire? Molly the building was blown up!"

Though completely black I saw her eyes narrow.

"Yeah, one of my enemies must know who I am. You have to go to Louies for a while mom. Just till things calm down."

I let out a sigh, it was as much of a relief for her being alive and well, as it was for being unable to hide the truth from her anymore.

"Molly, it wasn't one of your enemies that destroyed the building, it was one of mine."

I stalled Molly, for what I knew would be the last time. I had intended to tell her about her father. I had never intended to tell her about the man who had killed him. Mr. Planter. Now I had no choice. I had her take a shower and change her cloths and wait till the fire department and ambulances left. I also turned out needed to change my cloths after hugging her smoke covered body.

Molly's hands had been burned a little, but nothing that required medical attention. Her suit it turned out was a fire proof material. When the building had exploded she still had her glider out. The heat and wind from the blast caused her glider to act like a sail and pushed her out of the building. The building it turns out had been evacuated a few hours prior. For what purpose? Just for Molly? I had no idea who built her suit, where she got her helmet, those were hidden away for now. It was time. No more stalling. I walked towards the area I knew Molly would be.

She was waiting for me in the kitchen. A cup of hot coco was in front of her. Most people would drink tea to calm down. Not Molly, she was a cup of coco girl.

Baloo had rushed over when he saw the explosion. I told him we were fine. After several reassurances later he left. For a guy who is only hanging around so he can buy back his plane, he sure does care for us. Just to be on the safe side, I told Baloo to stall all flights until Wiley Cat had inspected the planed from top to bottom, inside and out. Looking for anything out of the ordinary, like a bomb. I was a little grateful for the distraction. The longer Baloo stayed the longer I could avoid my daughters interrogation. I considered asking him to spend the night-No!

Baloo and I have been down that road before, it didn't work then. No reason just because some maniac comes back from the dead, who tried to kill my daughter, we would work now. Life is complicated that way.

As I am walking towards the kitchen I see Molly. Only its not Molly. Its me. Every time I ever disciplined her over the years I had that exact look on my face. Arms crossed and every thing. Well at least she's not-.

tap

tap

tap

-Oh crud, she's tapping her foot. Better get this over with.

"Just start from the beginning mom."

Straight to the point. At least I know she learned good negotiation skills from me.

"Alright Molly. It all started one night, 24 years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2: The past

Cape Suzette 24 years ago...

Rebecca Cunningham was finishing up her list for closing the diner. The last item was taking out the trash, once she finished that up she was headed home.

"This will get Mr. Flonk to take my hard work into consideration when handing out that promotion next month!"

She had volunteered to stay late and close by her self while Tammy and the rest of the night shift went home early.

There was flash of bright light, and loud thunder.

"Lightning? There isn't a cloud in the sky how is that possible?"

Rebecca wasn't getting paid to be a meteorologist, so she went to grab the last item on the check list before closing, the trash.

She headed to the dumpster and was in for a surprise when she arrived there.

Two weird looking characters, both were unconscious. One was slumped against the dumpster, with a mask and sword. The other one had a head wound.

Ms. Cunningham ran back in the diner and used the phone to call for help.

She went back to check on the two strangers and upon closer inspection saw that they were two bears. The one bleeding was dressed in a green dress that was tattered and covered with blood.

The other bear was wearing some kind of red outfit with a sword in his hand. Also unconscious.

Rebecca could put two and two together! These two must of had some kind of fight and he was trying to kill her! She ran into the diner and grabbed a frying pan and stood between the two strange bears.

The bear with the sword began to stir. Rebecca held the frying pan above her head, yelling at the strange dressed bear.

"Stay back! I mean it! The police are on their way!"

As Cubbi regained consciousness his blurry vision saw a person standing between him and Sunni, and thought it was Demona.

"Won't...let...you...hurt...her..."

BONG!

Rebecca saw the injured bear with a sword start to stand up and out of terror the frying pan flew knocking Cubbi clean out.

Only once she saw he was unconscious did it sink in what he had said.

"Wait- were you trying to protect her?"

She looked back at the yellow bear with the bleeding head wound.

All answers would have to wait as the police and ambulances showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. More coco please.

"...and that's how I met your farther."

Rebecca was taking a drink from a cup of coco she had made for herself while recalling the past. Molly's jaw dropped and she yelled louder than she meant to.

"You HIT him with a FRYING PAN?"

"All I saw Molly, was a bleeding female bear and a male bear with a sword. What was I supposed to think?"

Molly was still staring at her mother, who was calm and casual about destroying her daydreams of how the two of them must have been destined to meet. There was no romantic love at first sight, there was no distant stare from across the room where two souls who are searching for each other at last complete their life long quest. There was only...

"YOU HIT HIM WITH A FRYING PAN?"

Rebecca let out a breath of annoyance.

"Well, since your not quite ready to get over the frying pan, where did you get the helmet? Last I knew civilians don't have helmets like that."

Molly calmed down, and told her brief story of how Baloo had brought it back for her a few years ago from one of his treasure hunting trips. Baloo saw it and remembered how she used to play Danger Woman as a cub. That is what really got Molly thinking about becoming the midnight maiden.

"So I have Baloo to think for your extra curricular activities.

"Bet dad wishes he had it when he met you."

Rebecca's voice became a very dangerous mom tone.

"What was that young lady?"

Molly put on her most innocent face as she responded.

"Um...More coco please? Heh heh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More details please.

Rebecca handed Molly her hot chocolate, her daughter had a few more questions of her own.

"If one of your old enemy just blew up the wrong building, why are we sitting here doing nothing?"

"We aren't doing anything yet, because there is no pressing need just yet. The police and fire departments are all still here doing investigation on the fire, and Wiledcat is doing an inspection on the Seaduck. When that is complete we will be headed to Louies for a while."

Molly had a look of disbelief on her face.

"You want to go into hiding? You have never been one to run and hide from anything in your life. You know something about this that I don't."

"There is a difference young lady, between hiding and a tactical retreat."

"You have a plan mom?"

"Not yet, but we'll worry about that later. Where was I?"

Molly was still sulking at her crushed romantic meeting her parents never had.

"You just hit dad with a frying pan and called the cops on him."

"Oh yeah! Once we were at the hospital we discovered the names of the two bears and the weirdest thing about them."

"You mean weirder than being found behind your diner with a sword and bleeding?"

"Yes. They had different colored fur. At first we thought it was fur dye of some kind. It turned out the female bear's name was Sunni. Poor thing had a touch of amnesia, didn't remeber much of anything. All she remebered was her brother Cubbi. She trusted him completely."

Molly became very excited by this last bit of news. She sat up straighter and was smiling like a cub.

"Her brother? Wait wait wait! I have an aunt? God mom! Why have you never told me this!"

Rebecca's tone was softer as she spoke gentler. She didn't know how to tell her daughter more bad news.

"Hunny...you had an aunt. She died with Cubbi."

Molly felt terrible, she had been given a relative, someone who would know all about her father, only to have that person snatched away in the next sentence.

"Oh. I see. Please continue mom."

Rebecca wanted to say something cheer her up or perk her up after that depressing news.

"Well, like I was saying, they had different color fur. Sunni was completely Yellow. Cubbi though, her younger brother, your father had pink fur. Completely pink everywhere from head to toe. Well, almost everywhere."

Molly's eyes lit up when she heard this. She lifted up her arm and pulled back her sleeve to reveal the pink fur in her armpit.

"Pink? You mean, I get this from dad? You said almost? Where didn't he have pink fur?"

Rebecca said nothing, Molly caught on.

"You don't mean his..."

Rebecca just closed her eyes, smiled and took a drink of her coco. Molly caught on.

"EWWW! Mom! That's gross!"

"I didn't say a word. Your the one who knew what I was talking about. Heh heh. Anyway, back to the story. When I found them, Sunni had a necklace on and what I thought was a back pack. Turns out, it was an old book and an ancient medallion."

"Old book? Ancient medallion? Sounds like something Baloo would be interested in."

Rebecca's eyes narrowed as she remembered the hospital.

"Yes, well he isn't the only one. There was an officer who use to be on the force, Dooble was his name. He would get kick backs from the local museum owner for any items of value. He was the one who responded to the call."

"Wait, kickbacks? That doesn't sound legal."

"It wasn't then and it isn't now. The museum owner was a Mr. Planter. He had been secretly collecting items for years. Just for his personal collection. Since both Cubbi and Sunni were unconscious it was a simple matter for Dooble to unload the items and tell them they had been misplaced."

"What? they believed that?"

"Yes. We did. Cubbi and Sunni...I didn't know exactly where they came from, but it wasn't Cape Suzette. Cubbi had never seen an airplane before and Sunni!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes thinking of all the fun times Sunni and she had.

"Sunni didn't have her complete memory, but the few things she did remember was how much she loved cooking and cloths! I'll never forget that first day out of the hospital when I took them into town to look for employment."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: First real shopping experience

"EEEEEEKKK!" Sunni was grinning practically from ear to ear

"Look at all these merchants!"

Rebecca said with a patient voice while smiling,

"Shops, Sunni. They are called shops."

Responding in a way too happy to care voice Sunni responded

"Right right shops!"

Cubbi had been released from the hospital with Sunni. He was mainly kept in the hospital to monitor for signs of a concussion. The Police had also asked some questions of him regarding his sword. Rebecca wasn't an officer but she knew when someone wasn't telling the whole truth. She had over heard them mention the name the Don Karnage. Then she saw Cubbi shake his head no.

That was two days ago, now they were in the city. Cubbi and Sunni had no money or decent cloths. Sunni was a simple fix since she was about the same size as Rebecca. Cubbi was a foot shorter than Rebecca and needed new cloths. The outfit he was wearing had been confiscated by the police. Fortunately the hospital had a good will representative that was able to get Cubbi some cloths. It was just a black shirt and blue jeans, but it served the purpose.

Rebecca was amazed the way Sunni was running from window to window 'oooing' and 'ahhing' at everything she saw.

Rebecca took this time to talk to Cubbi to find out more about them both.

"I take it you two don't go shopping much?"

Cubbi was smiling while watching his sister.

"No. We don't have anything quite like this where we come from."

"Where was that again? Gummi Glenn?"

"Far away. I don't even think its on a map."

Every now and then they would hear Sunni yell about how pretty a dress was or the beautiful a necklace looked.

Rebecca asked with an arched eyebrow,

"If it is so far away, how did you two get here?"

Cubbi just shrugged his shoulders and responded,

"As soon as I figure that one out, I'll let you know. All I remember was a flash of light then poof! Here we are."

Rebecca was skeptical about that explanation, but didn't press the matter.

"Riiight...well did Sunni always have memory problems?"

"No. The doctors think it may have been caused by a traumatic event. She- well, her brain, may just not want to remember anything."

Cubbi inwardly blamed himself. He felt, had he been stronger, smarter or something more, he could have saved everyone at Gummi Glenn. The battle with Demona, the slaughter, no wonder Sunni wanted to forget. She was the lucky one. This was a fresh start for her. For them. He had to make sure Sunni's new life here was better than her life there. No more playing hero. No more Crimson Avenger.

Rebecca could see Cubbi was thinking about something. Given the worried look it was something important.

"I don't mean to pry, but...is there anything she might want to forget?"

"Your right. You are prying."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Rebecca would have found it hard for anything he said to surprise her more than his explanation of 'poof here we are'. Then Cubbi asked the question that surprised her more, when he reminded her why they were in the city in the first place.

"So what is involved in getting a job?"

"What? You have never had a job before? No paper route? No lemonade stand? Nothing?"

"We had chores back home. Everyone helped everyone. Money wasn't really needed."

"Well here it is needed! I had my first lemonade stand when I was 5."

"Well, why don't we do that! Sunni is a great cook, and I know a thing or two about growing trees!"

"Ha! Nice try but a lemonade stand won't pay the rent! Which is due the first of the month every month. Now lets start searching!"

Ms. Cunningham had agreed to let Sunni and her brother stay with her till they could get on their feet. They were going to have to get jobs and pull their own weight though. That is one small bit of why they were walking around today. They were going around filling out job applications. There was just one problem. No one seemed to want to hire a pink and yellow bear.

After walking into the 11th store asking to fill out an application, the store manager simply refused to give them one.

Rebecca was less than thrilled.

"Why? The sign says help wanted? Well here are two eager bears willing to help!"

Sunni and Cubbi put on friendly smiling faces, while the manager sneered in disgust.

"If it were normal bears, such as you. I would hire them no problem. These two look like they belong in the circus, not selling cloths to my customers."

Cubbi clenched his fist, it was Rebecca though who came to the rescue.

"LISTEN MISTER! Your cloths are over priced dish rags! I wouldn't LET these two sell your garbage if this was the LAST place in Cape Suzette! Come on guys! Lets get out of here!" 

Rebecca stormed out and Sunni and Cubbi stuck their tongues out at the manager.

A few blocks away, Sunni and Cubbi were cheering on a still venting Rebecca.

Sunni had her fist raised in celebration while Rebbeca stomped down an ally.

"Way to go Rebecca!"

"Who does that snot nose tight wad think he his? Normal! HAH!-"

Cubbi was slightly worried the direction this ally was bringing them.

"Uh- Ms. Cunningham, are you sure this is the right way?"

Rebecca was still going off about the store manager that she didn't see the person following them.

Cubbi on the other hand did notice and dropped back a bit. putting distance between himself and his two companions and getting closer to the person following them.

"That clown wouldn't know normal if it came up and-"

It was when she practically walked right into the wall that she knew she took a wrong turn.

"-bit him? Oh great! Looks like I-"

The stranger following them finished her sentence while pulling out a hand gun.

"I think you took a wrong turn lady. Now its going to cost you!"

The three of them raised their arms as the mugger made his demands.

"Your purse or your life. Its not a difficult choice. Hand it over quick like, and I might not require a kiss for my kindness! Heh heh!"

Rebecca looked at her purse and was ready to hand it over. When she looked back at the mugger he was Laying on the ground unconscious and Cubbi stood over him motioning them to follow.

"Come on! Lets get out of here!"

"What? I - I only turned away for a second? How did you-?"

"No time Ms. Cunningham lets go!"

While they ran Sunni was yelling at Cubbi.

"What were you thinking Cubbi! That is the dumbest thing you have ever done!"

"I agree with your sister! What was that?"

"Well, an old friend of mine showed me some hand to hand combat skills. Turns out they came in handy. If you think that was the dumbest thing I have ever done sis you really have lost your memory!"

Rebecca was completely shocked,

"Wait...you KNOW how to fight?"

Cubbi smiled slightly trying to be modest,

"Well, a little."

"I think I know a place that would be a perfect job for you. They hire anyone who isn't afraid of a little danger. If you think your up for it."

Cubbi said with determination in his voice.

"Right now, the only thing I'm up for is putting as much distance between us and that creep as possible!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Molly was shocked. She also felt very proud of her father. All these years, her mother had told her he was a hero, she had no idea he was a fighting hero.

"I'm impressed mom! He took out an armed mugger, with just his hands!"

Rebecca saw the admiration in her daughters eyes but wanted to keep her safe. Well, as safe as she could keep a daughter who endangered herself as a vigilante.

So with a stern voice she told her daughter.

"Don't get any ideas young lady! Had I known your father was planning that foolish move I would have told him not to."

"Right, so where was this job you told him about?"

Rebecca, at this point, took a final drink of her hot chocolate and mumbled something her daughter heard but couldn't believe.

"WHAT? This is a joke! MOM what were you thinking? Your joking right? You didn't actually convince him to take a job as a Cape Suzette Flight Crew Security Officer? DID YOU?"

"He saw the pay check, the job description and said it was a perfect fit! For the record your father also received a number of medals from the Cape Suzette Pilot Squad. He was quite good at his job."

"Yes but you recommended it though! Did you know how dangerous that job was? Out of every 6 flight crew security officers 2 don't come back with in the first year! Is that-is that how he died?"

A look of horror crossed Molly's face when she realized that her mother could be partly responsible for her fathers death.

"No! Your getting ahead of the story dear! I knew how dangerous the job was. I didn't fully trust Cubbi when I first met him. This job would get him away for long periods of time while I talked to Sunni."

"You didn't trust him? So you try to kill him? I just had this fucking argument with Kit two and half years ago when he left for Cape Suzette Flight Crew as a Security Pilot! Now your telling me, my own mother talked my father into it?"

"His story didn't make sense. Gummi Glenn, never seeing an airplane before, or shops! Never having a job! Then just suddenly appearing behind the diner with a sword and a wounded sister who has amnesia because she most likely had been through something traumatic? For all I knew HE was the cause of her amnesia! Nothing about what he said added up. So my gut said he was lying. You know I listen to my gut. For the record I wasn't trying to kill him! He took the job of his own free will!"

Molly was far too upset to listen to her mom's side of the story. She slammed her hands on the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going young lady?"

"I have to take a piss! Or don't you trust me either?"

Rebecca was pulling on her hair growling as Molly slammed the bathroom door.

"Grrr! I thought she grew out of her teenage mood swings!"

From the bathroom Molly shouted.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"GOOD! THAT MEANS YOU STILL KNOW HOW TO LISTEN!"

Rebecca shot up and stomped over to the sink to wash her now empty cup. Taking out all her frustration on the poor scrub pad. When Molly returned to the kitchen. She was calmer. She still seemed to have a chip on her shoulder about the news, but she wasn't yelling at her mom.

"You didn't trust him, yet here I am. So something must have changed. Aside from him saving your life the first few days you knew him."

Rebecca let out a sigh of frustration. Molly was not making this easy, but she needed to know the truth.

"A lot can happen and change in four years Molly. My feelings for your father did. I started out not trusting him. In the four years that I knew him, your father proved he was the most honest honorable bear I have ever met. I loved him dearly. I still do."

Tears began to form in Rebecca's and her voice cracked, Molly, not wanting to make her mom cry, asked her to continue the story. Rebecca cleared her throat and picked up where she left off.

"A month after they arrived in my life, Cubbi was on his Flight Training which as you know, takes six months to complete. Also, the person who would be awarded the promotion at the diner was announced. No one was excited about it. The boss Mr. Flonk, chose Tammy. Turns out the night I let every one go home early she went over to his house and locked the promotion in, so to speak."

"Wow! Did you quit?"

"I wish I could have! Rent was due in a few weeks and I needed the money. I stayed. Eddy though, our head chief up and quit."

"Served your boss right."

"That's what I said, till Fred, our line chief showed he had zero cooking skills if he wasn't being directed. The diner lost customers with bad food, and by the end of the week it was looking like I was going to be out of a job after all."

Molly grabbed a couple of cookies from the cookie jar and gave one to her mom as a peace offering. Baloo would always tell her as she was growing up, there is no problem too big that good chocolate chip cookie won't fix. Until Wiledcat put that advice into action on the Seaduck. She had never heard Baloo yell at Wiledcat before but he had a few choice words for him that day. For her though, she found that to be sound and wise advice.

"Thanks dear. Anyway, we were all looking in the newspaper for new jobs, when Sunni comes to the rescue. She still couldn't find a place that would hire her, so when she heard of my problem she went with me one morning and took over the kitchen."

"Took over? What do you mean?"

"Your aunt was as great of a chief as Baloo and Kit are pilots. When I say she took over I mean she took over the kitchen! Everything was arranged to her standards, the food was prepared to her standards and the plates were cleaned to her standards. The first day, word spread about her breakfast and by lunch there was a line down the block for her food. By dinner time the next day we had to shut down to order more food and start taking reservations."

Molly took a few bites from her cookie and asked her mom something that didn't seem to make sense.

"So if Aunt Sunni could cook, why didn't she teach you?"

"She did show me how to cook! Why would you think she didn't?"

Molly was a bit surprised by this news and knew she had stuck her foot in her mouth.

"Its just...you make a mean pancake mom, really you do! But-your meatloaf is the reason I became a vegetarian for three years."

"Excuse me? My meatloaf is fine thank you very much! Baloo and Kit cleaned their plates every time they came over!"

"That's because they use keep it in their pockets to throw at pirates."

"Ha ha! very funny young lady. I know my meat loaf taste great. Even if I don't remember the exact recipe your aunt used."

Rather than hurt her feelings Molly decided to play along with her mom.

"Ha ha- yeah I can't fool you mom. Heh heh."


End file.
